Mon choix, ma vie
by lizzisensei
Summary: Draco Malfoy est le serpentard par excellence. Mais, la guerre approche et il faut choisir son camp, mais lequel choisir et qui fera pencher la balance...


**Mon choix, ma vie**

Je me présente Draco Lucius Malfoy, j'ai 21 ans et je suis célibataire.

Vous me direz que cela ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça, mais je pense que l'histoire qui vas suivre vous intéresseras peut être et sinon tan pis.

Vous avez surement suivit mon histoire par le biais de quelques articles traitants de ma vie privée, mais je préfère vous donner ma version de ma vie et non vous conter les mêmes inepsies que vous avez vu par le passé.

Je vous parlerais surtout de mes moments a Poudlard car c'est là-bas que tout à commencé.

Comme toute ma famille j'ai effectué toute ma scolarité dans la maison de Serpentard, je dirais même que j'était devenu au fil des années le prince de Serpentard suivant à la mettre les enseignements de mon père.

L'argent et la réputation de mon père comme mangenort aidait a se que beaucoup voir la totalité des élèves me respectaient.

Mais j'aime croire que mon charisme et ma beauté y étaient pour beaucoup. Mais comme tout bon conte de fée qui se respecte il y a vait certaines choses qui n'allait pas comme je le voulait par exemple la bande de monsieur saint potter.

Oui oui je parle bien de « miss-je-sais-tout-granger »ou la sang de bourbe comme j'aime à l'appellé et son petit copain de la longue lignée des Weasley.

Ce n'est pas un secret si je vous dit qu'entre Potter et moi ce n'était pas le grand amour. Enfin, c'était se que tout le monde pensait.

Une personne qui m'aurait montrer un autre intérêt que pécunier aurait sans doute remarquer la raison qui se cachait dérrière ma haine envers Potter. La vérité c'est que j'admirais Potter au point de l'en detester pour ça. La légende veut que la seule personne jamais respectée et admirée par un Malfoy reste sa propre personne.

C'est vrai, bien qu'en ayant été élevé par des moldus (par merlin je n'ose même pas imaginer quel a été son supplice) il a été l'élève le plus doué de magie que je connaisse . Il ne se rend même pas compte du charisme qu'il peut dégager.

Moi j'ai dut travailler dur pour arrivé a dégager le peu que je dégage mais lui c'est inné aller comprendre.

La seul matière qui m'a sauvé pendant ces 7 années d'étude fût la potion, il est vrai que potter était de loin le plus nul dans cette matière avec londubat peut être.

Enfin, je m'égare un peu du sujet là, bien que Potter a été la personne qui a joué sur mon avenir.

Pourquoi me direz-vous et bien tou simplement parce que Potter a toujours été le seul a laisser passer des émotions sur mon visage (si beau me direz-vous! Non? Votre mauvaise foi m'étonnera toujours).

Je disais, ha oui ! Achaque provocation que je pouvait lui lancer que se soit verbal, au quidditch ou un duel, il restait indiférent à toute attaques et croyez moi que j'enrageais à chaques fois.

Puis un jour j'ai décider de trouver une autre manière de l'atteindre, j'ai donc décider de le suivre partout où il allait pour trouver une faille en lui pour pouvoir le descendre du pied d'éstal d'où je l'avais placé.

C'est pendant cette chasse au trésor que je me suis rendu compte que la seule chose que je voulait en réalité c'était simplement qu'il me regarde.

Alors j'ai tout arréte, je me suis remis en question et c'est là que j'ai compris que je faisait fausse route, mon père m'a toujours dit que le fait d'être aimé était dérisoire contre le fait d'être craint et respecté.

Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours respecté cette ligne de conduite enfin jusqu'à Potter.

La guerre est arrivée très vite et c'était le moment pour moi de faire un choix.

D'un côté mes parents et accessoirement le lord Voldemort puis de l'autre c'était les gentils et ...Potter. Je crois que c'est vraiment à ce moment là que j'ai fait mon choix.

C'est surtout quand j'ai vu la determination dans ces yeux lorsqu'il se battait contre les mangemort que j'ai compris dans quel camps je voulais être.

Ce fut a ce moment là que le mangemort qu'Harry avait laisser pour mort décida de se relevé et baguette en main j'ai su ce qu'il allait se passer. Des étincelles vertes crépitaient au bout de sa baguette et seul l'Avada Kedavra, le sort ultime faisait cette effet. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, Harry trop occupé avec un autre mangenmort ne vit que trop tard l'autre mangemort. C'est alors que mon corps se mis à bouger tout seul j'était moi même spectateur de mon corps tel un automate mon bras se leva pointant ma baguette sur le coeur du mangemort. Une Flamme verte s'échappa de ma baguette et vint se planter dans son coeur. Seul sont regard plein de surprise et de douleur subsistait.

Mes yeux se détournèrent du corps inanimés pour découvrir des prunelles vertes où je pouvait y lire de la surprise, de l'incompréhension, mais aussi de la gratitude se qui me réchauffa le coeur instatanément.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi je lui ai souri d'un sourire sincère que jusqu'à maintenant personne n'avait eut l'honneur de voir, et c'est avec soulagement que j'ai pu voir un sourir se déssiner sur ses lèvres. Dans ce simple geste j'ai pu trouver la force de prendre les armes a ses côtés.

Le temps de notre échange plusieurs mangemorts se sont rapprochés et nous ont encerclés.

Un regard supplémentaire envers Harry et j'ai sus que je devais combattre mais nous serions tout les deux.

Se fût tout simplement magique nous avons combattus ensemble, chacun protégeais l'autre nous étions en parfaite symbiose.

On se comprenait sans qu'aucuns mots ne soient prononcés.

Lorsqu'il ne resta que quelques mangemorts je lui cria de partir.

Son destin était de tuer le Lord Noir et non de s'amuser avec quelques mangemorts de bas étages.

Lorsqu'il est partit tout c'et enchainé très vite, je ne sais plus trop comment mais alors que j'allais achever le dernier mangemort quinous avait attaqué plus tôt, je vît dans les air la marque des ténèbres floter dans le ciel.

J'ai cru à se moment là que mon coeur allait s'arréter de battre lorsqu'au loin j'aperçus un phénix voler au travers de la marque des ténèbres la faisant exploser,

C'était le signal signifiant que le Lord avait été vaincu restait maintenant à savoir si Harry avait survécu. C'est avec un énorme poid sur l'estomac que je courut vers l'endroit d'où avait été lancé le signal.

C'est la que je l'ai vu pleurant dans les bras d'une Hermione Granger toute aussi pleine d'émotion. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi heureux il était vivant!!!!!

Nos regards se croisèrent et j'ai pu y voir cette lueure que je ne voyait que dans mes songes.

Ce n'était pas du mépris que je lisait dans ses yeux mais de la reconnaissance.

Il me voyait plus comme le serpentard vil et imbus de pouvoir que j'était mais le jeune homme qu'il avait fait évoluer sans le savoir.

Ce fût je dois le dire le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Ans ont passés depuis ces évènements et Harry et moi nous voyons très rarement.

Cependant mes sentiments sont restés les mmes, je dirais même qu'ils se sont décuplés et grandissent a chacunes de nos rencontres.

Mais le savoir enfin lobre et épanouï me suffit emplement. Je suis devenu professeur de potion à Poudlard en Hommage à mon Parrain décédé tragiquement lors de la bataille et a la surprise général il était du bon côté quand Harry l'a appris il était tout retourné.

Harry lui, n'a pas décidé comme tout le monde le pensait de devenir Auror non. Celui qui a détruit celui dont on ne doit plus prononcé le nom est devenu lui aussi professeur.

Vous aurez deviné de quelle matière? Bien!! défense contre les forces du mal, il est vrai qu'il n'y a personne de plus qualifié que lui.

Mais vous me direz qui dirige l'école, et bien vous allez rire mais se n'est pas Mc Go non Harry ayant été le fils spirituel de Dumbledore si l'on peut dire à repris non sans émotions le poste de son défunt mentor.

Ne pouvant pas tout faire tout seul il a choisit Miss Granger pour la seconder.

Vous aurez compris que tout se passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes donc si vous le voulez bien nous allons revenir dans le monde réel.

Je me trouve dans le Bureau du directeur pour une de ces réunions barbantes du corps professoral et la la seul fassons de ne pas m'ennuyer et de vous conter mes plus beaux souvenirs et aussi pour un plaisir beaucoup plus égoïste je peu a ma guise admirer le profil de notre nouveau directeur qui aux vues des ses regards dérobés et de son petit sourire en coin n'a pas l'air de désaprouvé. A Bon entendeur...


End file.
